


Pulling Through

by YellowSniper64



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Courtivia - Freeform, David Moss-centric, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Iancorn - Freeform, Koah, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Recovery, Slow Burn, ish, shaymien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSniper64/pseuds/YellowSniper64
Summary: The apocalypse has come and gone, and David (Lasercorn) is starting life over without his wife. After regrouping with his pseudo-family, he realized he's allowed to be happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: brief and non-graphic description of death

There was no story to tell as the apocalypse came and went, but some things need to be said. Just because there’s no point in dragging it out with creative words when it was the same dull pain through an entire year, doesn’t mean nothing happened. 

There was an announcement just about a year ago that something was happening, yet no one knew what. It didn’t take long for the message of what seemed like zombies beginning to spread. Now, games didn’t tell David exactly what to expect when told that zombies, made or infected with chemicals that didn’t have any fucking instructions manual on what to do with the creations. There was so objectives that gave clues or any teammates set to help you. 

Lots of families didn’t get lucky, despite the warning. David couldn’t even tell you now how it happened, but suddenly Sabrina wasn’t at his side. Tyler was in his arms and had a clear view over his shoulder. It wasn’t long before he cried out. David, terrified as to what may have happened, tucked his son’s head into his chest as he turned around and stared in horror as what he assumed was a Zombie held his wife in its arms. He was petrified, he had to do _something_. 

David’s first instinct had been to put Tyler down far enough away and run back to kill the bastard that hurt Sabrina. 

“Go,” she had told him before he could move. “Make it through for us and let yourself be happy. Take care of Tyler.” 

David took a step forward anyway, looking and hoping for a way to get out of this mess. It wasn’t until Sabrina’s cry of anguish and a discolored hand around her neck, that he knew it was too late. With the last whisper of “I love you”, she was gone. He wanted to break down, to cry and scream, but he had a child to take care of and there was still an ugly creature that now put its attention on him. 

David ran. He ran, and ran, and ran. The only noise louder than his heavy panting was Tyler crying in his arms. It was just the two of them on their own now. He had lost his internet family, as all cell towers were down and he didn’t know where to begin looking on his own. Sabrina had kept him somewhat sane, and now she was gone too. 

~

It was a somewhat cool October now, nearly a year after the first announcement. A young man, 18 years old at the time, by the name of Jacob, had let them in not long after everything had happened. He was tall and skinny, bleached-blond hair that was growing back into a strawberry-blond. He had been looking to attend college until everything was called off for obvious reasons. 

The two men kept each other going, and took turns leaving the house to find a grocery store open by some miracle. Since there were still quite a few people trying to carry on with life to survive once whatever it was had completely gone away, food supplies had to be distributed through cities, that was made in places that were in complete lockdown from the inside. 

David guessed he had kind of adopted Jacob at this point, and saw how he was with Tyler. He guessed it wasn’t that bad of a thing but really didn’t want to lose another person he had gotten attached to. Tyler was… quiet. He had lost a part of his childhood. Jacob had taken up teaching him with a few of his old books that his parents had given him for memory-sake years prior. To be honest, it was probably the best way to spend time since going outside wasn’t their best idea.

It was around that time of October when the radio had started acting up. While looking for clean towels months before, David had found it. With a little bit of time put into adjustments, it was working well enough. Not much was ever broadcasted until that day.

“Hello?” a voice called out from the radio. “For anyone hearing this, the virus has gone down. We’re safer than we have been in a year, but please be careful in case. The government is going to try resetting the cell towers soon. Tell as many people as you can.” The message repeated several times. 

Jacob and David stood stock-still until the noise of thunder caused both to jump. Thunder and... Rain? Heavy rain which suddenly came pouring down, unlike any of the brief showers of the year. The older man’s first instinct was to run outside, which instantly had him soaked. Wet clothes instantly had him weighed down (to which they were thankful they found a way to clean clothes), and he fell to his knees on the sidewalk. David just began to laugh hysterically, too overwhelmed with feelings to do anything else. Hair was sticking to his face, but it didn’t bother him. His hair had lost its vibrant color long ago, leaving just the bleach which he had cut most of off when his natural color returned. The blond tips fell before his eyes and water dripped from them, but he just closes his eyes. 

Sabrina would’ve been proud, David and Tyler made it through. Speaking of Tyler, apparently, Jacob had let him out through the door because with a scream of ‘Daddy!’, Tyler had run to his father and hugged him. He hadn’t heard the radio, as he was taking a nap, but he had probably gotten the message through Jacob. 

Time to restart life, David told himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you think Mommy is ok?” Tyler asked that same day, sometime after David had dried off and gotten cleaned up. Before he got an answer, Tyler added, “In heaven?”

It took the man a moment to respond. Jacob let them be, having found out quite a long time ago that there had once been another member of their family living happily, and he never pressed for more information. 

“I think so,” David finally answered.

“You think so?” Tyler repeated quietly, trying to imagine why his mother would go anywhere besides heaven.

“Yeah, she could be here watching over is now. She would be very happy that you’re ok, buddy.”

The subject was dropped and Tyler was put down for a nap soon after. That meant it was time for the next serious conversation. 

“Hey, Jacob?” The young adult looked up at the call of his name.

“Yeah?”

“I just wanted to apologize for if we were ever an inconvenience. I mean, you took in two strangers for almost a year, I’m sure that wasn’t easy. Now that the big mess of… whatever that was is over, Tyler and I can figure something out. You’re a good kid though, and thanks for everything.” 

Jacob blinked a few times before answering. “You’re leaving?”

“I mean…” David shrugged. 

“Look, if you need to go, you’re free to, but if I’m being honest? It’s terrifying to have to live by myself again, I don’t even know if my parents are ok, and we’ve been living together for about a year now and it’ll be really weird without you. So uh, you’re still allowed to stay.” 

“You really are a good kid,” David repeated with a shake of his head. “Thanks, man. I’d have no clue where I could take Tyler anyway.”

The young adult, still yet to turn 20, nodded in understanding.

“I think I’m going to go for a walk. Maybe see if I could find my old house and anything Tyler might need.”

“If cell towers really do go back up, here’s my number. Just… I dunno, just in case.”    
Jacob used a pen to scrawl his number onto the older man’s arm, and after another nod, David excused himself. He took the metal bat that they always brought, just in case. They had thanked the heavens that Jacob had once done baseball, even if he sucked at it.

The streets were quiet. Its something you didn’t expect from LA, but David just wanted to believe people didn’t want to come outside yet. There was no way that  _ these many  _ people were gone. The sky was now open and blue, very limited clouds. It had been like that as always, though. The skies didn’t turn orange or suddenly get darker like video game graphics made it seem. 

The trip took about half an hour; David had been wandering randomly until he recognized a road, where he began to run. He used the bat to bash in the door handle since he had long since lost the key. He put down the bat once inside in favor of covering his nose with his shirt. Plenty of food had gone bad, understandably. Despite that and layers of dust that had David coughing, the house was pretty much the same. The first stop was to his old bedroom, to grab a backpack. He filled it with photos, some of Tyler’s toys, and his laptop since that should be able to work now. Since they had survived without everything else for a year, David figured nothing else was that important and would just weigh him down. He was relieved to breathe fresh air again once stepping outside with everything. While the house could probably be salvaged with an intense cleaning crew and a new door, happy memories of him and Sabrina would plague him forever and send him into a dark place. 

He walked freely a bit more outside, seeing another person eventually. One hand was wrapped tightly around the bat while the other one gripped the strap of the bag thrown over his shoulder. David was still cautious about everything, but he got closer to the person anyway. Their skin was a healthy peach color, nothing of the rotting blueish-greenish-grey of the ‘zombies’. He froze before the person could see him, though. 

It was a man, one that David had known for years. He dropped everything then and there and practically threw himself at his friend; Joven. 

~

Joven shrieked like a little girl, but that was to be expected since it was him, and the apocalypse just happened. It clicked in his head eventually, though.

“Lasercorn?!”

David pulled away from his attack hug, chuckling slightly. “Man, no one has called me that in forever.”

“David, then.” Joven corrected himself. “Are you… alone?”

The smile on said man’s face faltered. “She’s gone.” 

“Dude I’m so sorry,” Joven said because of course, he understood. He at least still had Kate, he couldn’t imagine her suddenly being gone. But wait... “Is-”   
“Tyler’s staying with a kid who took us in. He’s fine.”

“A kid?”

“Well, he’s like 19, but y’know. The house is about 30 minutes that way,” David said, waving his hand in the direction.

“Sorry but like, how do you get your hair to still look good? Even Wes can’t pull off the bleached-tips look.” Joven ruffled his friend’s hair, getting a huff in response. Then, he added with a light-tap punch to the stomach, “and you got muscles now too.” 

“Well, I had to do something physical because being stuck reading books was getting to my head,” David joked, before replaying Joven’s words. “Wait, Wes? He’s fine too? Holy shit, I thought I lost you guys forever ago.”   
Joven assured him that yes, in fact, both Wes and Sohinki were fine, as well as Taylor, Kate, and Mari. They weren’t aware of anyone else yet, but there was still hope. Unfortunately, sooner rather than later, David had to get back to check in with Jacob and see if Tyler was awake yet. He was informed where most of the former Smosh Games crew was staying so that he could visit whenever, though.

The walk back to the house was definitely more relaxed for David. 


	3. Chapter 3

“I probably should’ve said a long time ago that I did know who you were,” Jacob had said sheepishly once David returned. “I did want to be a decent human being either way, though.” 

David shrugged. “Thanks,” he said simply, because what was he supposed to do? Leave? It wasn’t even anything bad, though it wasn’t something he was expecting. He did have a ‘job’ on the internet though, and Jacob was a teen who probably spent a lot of time online, so it shouldn’t have been too surprising

“You’re... Not weirded out?”

“Nah,” David said, before adding, “I saw Joven today, by the way.”

Jacob perked up in his seat. “Is everyone ok?”

“I know a few of them, mostly the Smosh Games crew, were together beforehand. I’m not sure about everyone else,” David relayed the information from earlier, letting some of his worry slip into his words. “Joven asked me to visit them tomorrow, and you’re welcome to come. I mean, I don’t think cell towers are up yet to contact your parents. I probably should bring Tyler because he’s been cooped up in here for a year, and I don’t really want to leave you alone.”

After a moment of this processing in Jacob’s brain, he agreed. The rest of the day was peaceful, with constant checking of the cell towers. They were lucky that the electricity was running for most of the year; there were a few complete blackouts, but the fridge could be used as well as the stove. Phones were used mostly to keep a concept of time and date. 

The next morning, Tyler was informed of the trip they were going to take. His face lit up in a way David hadn’t seen in a long time, and it melted his heart. They left as a group after a simple breakfast prepared by Jacob. The two adults kept the conversation going so they weren’t left in silence, and they had felt safer to ask questions about life before everything happened. They only walked in the wrong direction for 5 minutes, which David was proud of himself for catching so soon. 

Tyler eventually asked to be carried, by Jacob no less. While his father pretended to be offended, he was truly happy that Tyler seemed to be getting better. He was no longer the silent child who seemed to always be curled into himself for protection. 

“We’re here,” David announced, recognizing Joven’s house. With how small it was, he guessed not everyone has been staying there for the entire year.

“You sure?” Jacob teased but followed anyway with Tyler on his back and arms wrapped around his neck.

David knocked in whatever weird pattern he always had in the past, and the door swung open to reveal Joven. 

“Hey David, come on in,” Joven said, opening the door wider. “And you must be Jacob. I’m Joven, nice to meet you.”

Jacob shook his hand. “You too. My main job at the moment is to be Tyler’s chauffeur,” he joked, but the child was already hopping down with a yelp of ‘Uncle Jowen!’ and went to hug his leg.

“Hey buddy,” Joven greeted Tyler, not bothering to mention the pronunciation error. “You guys wanna see everyone else? I called for a group meeting and guess I just forgot to mention you were coming.” 

While David knew his friend didn’t ‘forget’ and probably just wanted to give everyone heart attacks, he nodded anyway. Joven let them to the living room, with Jacob and Tyler once again taking up the rear.

Kate was leaning up against the kitchen counter only joined by Peter, talking over it to everyone else. Wes and Taylor took up the couch, while Mari and Sohinki sat comfortably on the floor. They all turned their heads to the room’s entrance upon hearing more than one set of footsteps, since only Joven had left their group moments before. Several people gasped upon seeing their old friend, followed by his kid and a young man.

“Hey guys,” David started, almost as nervous as he was excited about seeing his old friends yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

David thought, in the first ten minutes of being in the room, that since he didn’t die in the apocalypse, he’d be killed through hugs. Kate evidently knew he was coming, and addressed him as ‘David’ so it soon caught on to the rest. Jacob was introduced to the group and slowly began to run with their program, fitting in with their flow of conversation. Tyler was sitting in the lap of Mari, playing with her bleached hair, most of which had been trimmed down.

No one asked about Sabrina, all coming to the same conclusion that if she wasn’t here, she wasn’t ever going to come. 

“So have you heard from anyone else at all?” David asked, cutting into one of their mindless conversations. 

“Uh…” Wes started, suddenly looking incredibly guilty. “Ian came to check in with us at some point in the beginning. We’d take turns going out for supplies, sometimes multiple at once since we don’t always stay at Joven’s house. One day it was Ian’s turn to go out and he didn’t return.”

“Oh,” David said quietly. He and Ian had been good friends, aside from the on-screen banter and teasing. They’d been too busy that past year, though, so they didn’t get much of a chance to see each other. Man, how he wished he had worked something out then…

“My car shut down from the lack of use or else I would’ve driven to Matt Raub’s house to check on him and his wife,” Joven added. 

“I visited Olivia’s house on one of my supply runs and she wasn’t there.” From the faces of everyone around her, it seemed as though this was the first time Mari brought it up. She shrugged tiredly, “Her house was near one of the stores, I thought I should’ve checked.”   
“Um, this may be stupid, but has anyone visited the Smosh office?” Jacob spoke up. “I mean, I wouldn’t know how far away it is… but what if some people camped out there? It would be like a house with a bunch more random supplies, wouldn’t it?” 

“It would have been a 20-minute drive,” Wes recalled.

“Which could either mean it’s a long walk or traffic was just that bad,” Taylor said, leaning onto Wes’ shoulder. It seemed as though they’d gotten back together, but David guessed it made sense; the fear of losing someone can bring you closer together. He was positive Wes had never stopped loving her. 

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve only been a couple times,” Peter said. 

“From here? 30 minutes, maybe 40 depending on how slow we walk,” Mari answered. 

“I don’t think we should do it today. It’s been a long day as is, and if there’s people there who’ve lived this long, they’ll be fine for another few days,” Taylor said. 

The rest of the group nodded in agreement. Jacob looked as though he wanted to ask something, however.

“Jacob, you joining us?” Joven asked first.

“I mean…” The teen shrugged.

“I can watch over Tyler, it’s ok,” Kate interrupted. “Taylor is welcome to join me too.” 

Everyone decided that tomorrow they could meet up again. Until then, the housing groups decided to split off to go home. Besides, the weather was getting somewhat cooler so David thought it would be best to grab his and Tyler’s jacket, and let Jacob, being the introvert he is, have some time to himself. 

Tomorrow could either be a success or cause more worry. That thought alone kept several people awake that night. There was a part of David that made him want to sprint there in the moment, to see if maybe he could find Shayne, or Keith, or possibly even Noah. Or what about Damien, their missing Smosh Games member? Through the different houses, the group were split through not having their hopes up or hoping for the best.


	5. Chapter 5

“See, bats are better weapons in the apocalypse,” Sohinki said matter-of-factly when David showed up the next day brandishing Jacob’s old bat.   
Wes sighed and buried his face in his hands. “If I had a knife right now I could easily kill you, though.”  
“Try me, let’s go right n-”  
“Boys, break it up,” Taylor interjected with a teasing smile. “I don’t even know how you made it this long.” She took her boyfriend’s hand and kissed his cheek. She had in fact chosen to stay behind with Kate.  
There was a knock at the door, which had everyone confused. The house was already cramped with everyone from the day prior. Gazes turned to Joven, since he had been behind the last mystery guest, but he just shrugged. David was heading to the door before anyone else, and peered through the little peephole of the door. With a sharp inhale, he called for Joven to join him, who simply looked confused.  
“Open the door,” was the instructions given.  
“Why can’t you?” Joven questioned.   
“Because he looks like he’s going to pass out and I’d rather not let him fall.”  
While Joven wanted to ask who, he figured that it would be better just to get through this and make smart choices later.   
As David guessed, the person’s knees gave out as soon as the door opened and he fell forward into the arms of David, who caught him with a grunt;  
Ian had his eyes tightly shut and was breathing deeply. Wes, having heard the commotion, came to help (probably for the best since he was the strongest there). As much as the group wanted to yell and ask questions, they just helped Ian to the couch and let him recover. It appeared as though he had been running intensely on moments before.   
Jacob met David in the kitchen, where he was getting water for his friend.  
“What do you think happened?” The teen asked, concern evident in his voice.  
“No clue. He should be ok, though,” David muttered in return as Taylor came to take the cup from him with a small smile.  
Tyler had been exploring the house, but had been brought back by the sound of commotion. Per usual, he immediately went to his father.  
“Daddy?” He asked quietly, holding on to the pant-leg closest to him. “Is that Mr. Ian?”  
Now, normally Tyler would call anyone of the Smosh family his ‘aunt’ or ‘uncle’, since that is what David referred to them as for Tyler. But to the kid, his father and Ian hadn’t been that close of friends because he rarely heard about him.   
“Yeah, buddy. That’s him,” David confirmed. “I’m gonna go talk to him, ok? Can you stay with Jacob?”   
He got a nod in response and walked quietly over and began to pay attention to what Ian was rambling on about as the others comforted him.  
“....so I went to David’s house and he wasn’t there, and honestly I couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d be so I got scared and ran- I almost got infected a few times I think- I instinctively went to Anthony but it hurt too much to see him… and then I went to check on Pam and, she’s doing fine by the way, she let me stay with her these last months. I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”  
David was surprised to hear himself being referred to as anything but Lasercorn from Ian, but he guessed that using a weird nickname for someone you thought was dead would’ve felt wrong.   
It was when multiple gazes looked back at him with uncertainty that Ian noticed David for the first time. “Wait-”  
“Hey Ian,” the shorter man greeted. “Surprise, I’m alive!” He sucked in a breath before continuing. “Sabrina, not so much, but I got people here for support. Now that this whole mess is over, we’re going to make sure you’re ok too, alright?”  
Ian looked upon his friend in shock, before slightly nodding his head and pushing himself off the couch. He soon had David wrapped in a hug, which was returned. Their friends around them were giving each other looks, trying to decide what to make of the situation.  
“I’m sorry-” Ian started as he pulled away.  
“Not your fault,” David interrupted. “Just so you know, we,” he gestured to everyone gathered around them, “were planning on going to the old Smosh office today. Just to see what the situation was there.”  
Kate spoke up now. “Taylor and I are staying behind with Tyler, so if you still feel under the weather, you’re welcome to stay.”  
“But you can also join us,” Joven finished her thought.   
Ian looked around at his friends that he hadn’t seen in months, breathing in the reality that things could be ok. “I’ll go with you. I was the Smosh president, of course I’m sticking with you and going back.”  
For the first time that day since Pam had wished him luck on his journey back, Ian cracked a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stand angst so;; bleh


End file.
